


Rainbow Viaduct

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mention Of Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written July 4, 2014.</p><p>TW: referencing what I think was a suicide attempt on Loki's part. And remembering a time when I felt that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Viaduct

When I desired it  
I too preferred a bridge  
One step only then no turning back  
No chance to regret

But there was a barrier there

Named for a prince  
Nothing like the iridescence  
Or the magic of the bridge you used  
But it spans high and majestic  
Over a deep ravine  
And the river's siren song


End file.
